


“That’s the last family-sized bag of Halloween candy, and you literally grabbed it out of my hand. I’d like it back.”

by madeofuniverses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Halloween, M/M, Parent Harry, Parent Harry Styles, Parent Louis, Parent Louis Tomlinson, Single Parent Harry Styles, Single Parent Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofuniverses/pseuds/madeofuniverses
Summary: “I will fight you for that family-sized bag of Halloween candy” au- dailyau.tumblr.com





	“That’s the last family-sized bag of Halloween candy, and you literally grabbed it out of my hand. I’d like it back.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was just rly fun to write so i figured it would be my first published fic. i’m prob gonna be doing a lot of these short drabble type things from prompts online. they’re fun :)

He saw it from all the way down the aisle. The last thing he needed before he could finally leave. The last supply necessary for a perfect Halloween.

The last family-sized bag of Halloween candy.

And it was his.

He strolled down the aisle, walking purposefully towards the candy. He reached out his hand, almost touching the bag when suddenly a hand snaked in before his and grabbed the bag.

“Hey! Who in the hell do you think you—“ Louis turned around and was faced with the most strange looking man he’s ever seen. He was wearing a fake crooked nose, a witch’s hat, and a black robe. And, oh ya, his entire face was painted a dark green. What.

“Sorry, mate. I need the candy,” the strange man replied. 

No, that’s not okay. “That’s the last family-sized bag of Halloween candy, and you literally grabbed it out of my hand. I’d like it back.”

The man smirked, didn’t answer, and started to turn away. Louis put out his hand to stop him. “No, no, you can’t just walk away. This is the last bag of candy and I need it and you took it out of my hand.”

“Uhh, I didn’t take it out of your hand,” the man replied. “It wasn’t even in your hand, actually. It was on the shelf, which is where I took it from.”

Who is this man and why does he think he can get away with this? Louis was getting that bag of candy, no matter what. “Listen, man, I don’t know who you are or who you even think you are, but that bag was almost in my hand, you saw me reach for it, and you grabbed it. You _basically_ took it out of my hand, and I want it back.”

The man pulled the candy closer to his chest and started to back away slowly. Louis was not letting him get away so easily. “I’m gonna call a manager or something if I don’t get my bag of candy back.”

The man smirked yet again. “Yeah, right. You wouldn’t dare call a manager over something so ridiculous.”

The man was right, Louis probably wouldn’t do so in a normal situation. But when someone tells Louis that he wouldn’t do something, well, that person can be sure that Louis will do it. Nobody tells Louis what he can or can’t do. Louis smiled innocently, nodded his head, and started to walk away. 

He saw the man sigh in relief as he turned away, but then—

“Manager! I need a manager over here!” The man’s eyes bugged out as if he couldn’t believe that Louis would actually cause such a scene. 

A woman who Louis assumes to be the manager came over and asked what the problem was. Louis pointed at the witch. “That man stole the last family-sized bag of Halloween candy out of my hands. I’d like it back, please.”

The manager looked between them, processing the situation, and then looked back at Louis. “Listen, sir. I don’t actually know what happened here, but we have other candy in this store. You can have any other bag still available.”

Louis narrowed his eyes. “Ma’am, you don’t understand. I was reaching for the last family-sized bag of Halloween candy, and he took it out of my hand. I don’t want any other bag of candy, I specifically want this one, and I deserve for it to be returned to me.”

The man, still holding his bag of candy, looked overwhelmed, and finally seemed to make a decision. “You know what, you can have the candy, whatever.”

He wasn’t even going to put up a fight?

The manager took the candy from the man, holding it out for Louis, but he hesitated. “You’re just… you're just going to… give it to me?”

“Yeah, I mean isn’t that what you want?” The man looked confused now, which Louis could understand, but still. He gave up way too easy.

“But don’t you want to keep the bag? Why would you just give it up?”

The man rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. “Listen, I have other candy, you don’t obviously. You need this more than me, just take the bag.”

“No way, I don’t want a pity bag of candy. You take the bag.”

“You wanted it so badly, you take it.”

“No, you have to take it, I’m not taking it.” 

“Mate, just take the candy—”

“I won’t, so you have—”

“Take—”

“No! You—” 

“Will you guys just shut up!”

Both men stopped fighting over the candy and looked towards the manager. Louis has almost forgotten she was there, actually.

“You two are seriously fighting over _not_ taking the candy? How about neither of you takes it, you both buy your stuff, and leave. Someone else will buy this bag, I promise you that. I just apologize that they won’t be as passionate about the candy as you two are.”

Louis looked at the man, the man looked back at Louis. They started laughing at the exact same moment.

“That actually makes sense, ma’am. I apologize for bothering you. We’ll just, uh, we’ll be on our way.” Louis nodded at the manager, nodded at the man, and resolutely walked away. He didn’t even turn around.

Louis was at the checkout line, waiting to pay for the rest of his groceries when he felt a tap. He turned around to a man with a green face. The man. Great.

“Listen, man, I don’t want any more trouble, alright? You can even go back and buy the candy if you want, I’ve given up.” Louis turned back around, expecting the man to give up. 

Instead— “I’m Harry, by the way. Nice to meet you.”

Louis looked at the man, Harry. He was so utterly confused he couldn’t even think of a response.

“... uh. This is the part where you tell me _your_ name, yeah?”

“Oh!” Louis exclaimed. “Sorry, my name’s Louis.”

“We didn’t really get a chance to introduce ourselves while fighting over that bag of candy, so I figured I’d do it now, that’s all.” 

Louis nodded, thought for a second, then said, “Why did you steal the bag of candy from me anyway?”

“Oi! I didn’t steal it from you, it wasn’t even in your hands yet!”

Louis put up his hands. “Listen, I very clearly was taking the bag, you obviously needed it badly enough to steal from me. I was just wondering why.”

Harry slumped his shoulders. “Honestly, it’s the only bag I’ve seen with the blue Hershey kisses, my daughter loves them, and I wanted to surprise her, that’s all.” 

Louis laughed at that. “Wow, no way. I wanted that bag cause it has those mini kitkats, and they’re all my son’s been asking for months.”

“You have a son? How old?”

Louis smiled. “He’s seven, the little monster. How about yours?”

“My princess is six, actually.”

 

Louis and Harry continued their conversation until both had paid for their things, exchanged numbers, made plans to meet up with their children that night for trick or treating, and parted ways. Louis watched Harry walk towards his car and drive away.

Louis then abruptly turned around, headed back inside the store, and bought the last family-sized bag of Halloween candy.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading if you made it this far! i’d really appreciate some comments and constructive criticism, so please leave a comment if you’d like :) thanks!


End file.
